


Don't Bother Knocking

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, bagginshield - Fandom, thilbo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bag End, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Good King Thorin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sexual Tension, Tea's at four, The Shire, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin is king, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost three years since Erebor was reclaimed and reestablished, and no one except Balin has heard from the Burglar since they last saw him at the gates of the Great Mountain after the Battle of Five Armies, and the King Dwarf has grown more and more curious to where the Hobbit had disappeared too....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bother Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by this [post](http://bcfurs.tumblr.com/post/128292844499) I saw on Tumblr.

Thorin hadn't gotten lost twice, or even once, this time as he stepped up to the round green door of Bag End. It's been almost three years since Erebor was reclaimed and reestablished, and no one except Balin had heard from the Burglar that lived inside since they last saw him at the gates of the Great Mountain after the Battle of Five Armies, and the King Dwarf had grown more and more curious to where the Hobbit had disappeared too, in truth though, Thorin missed Bilbo, but hadn't the guts to write him in the time they'd been apart, each time he tried to put pen to paper the horrible memories of how he acted and treated Bilbo through the journey, especially at the end, holding him at the end of his sword and all, struck him all over again. But he'd finally summoned the courage, took a short leave of Erebor and journeyed all the way to the Shire, to see his... _the_...Hobbit again. He raised his hand to knock, but remembered what Balin had said Bilbo's parting words were.

“ _If any of you are ever passing Bag End, Tea is at four. There's plenty of it. You're welcome anytime. Don't bother knocking_.”

His arm dropped back to his side some, before moving out again and taking the door knob in his hand and turning it, he found it open. He carefully pushed the door open, a flash of memory bolting through his mind as he stepped through the threshold.

“ _I thought you said this place would be easy to find_ ,” Thorin had said as he entered Bag End the very first time, at the start of the Quest. “ _I lost my way_. Twice. _I wouldn't have found it at all, if it weren't for that mark on the door_.”

Thorin swept off his great cloak and hung it up on the near by coat rack and closed the door, peeking around the Hobbit hole, before venturing farther. He made his way to the kitchen area, looking around for the Hobbit, but there was no sign of him. So, Thorin made himself at home; grabbing a mug, he made himself some tea, grabbed a few morsels from the pantry and seated himself on the chair at the table he'd occupied the last, and first, time he was there. He sat quietly at the table, munching on the food and sipped his tea, his warrior ears twitching to the sound of the front door opening and closing, the pattering of feet on the floor, he didn't move as the steps stopped behind him, but he rose an eyebrow as Bilbo's voice stuttered and sputtered as he noticed someone sitting at his table, unannounced.

“Ex-ex-excuse...me!” Bilbo stammered, his face wide with alarm and off guard. “Excuse me, who-wh-who are you!?” The moment the question passed his lips, Thorin turned his head and Bilbo's face almost slid off with shock.

“I should think you'd know me, Master Burglar.” Thorin told him in a rough voice.

“Thor-Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed, shifting the objects in his hands and under his arms. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Thorin got up from his seat and took some of the load off of Bilbo. “I came to visit.” he answered. “Where do you want these?” he asked, motioning to the things he took.

“Uh...um....the-the study.” Bilbo answered, pointing the way. “Please.”

Nodding his head with a smile, Thorin took the things into the Hobbit's study, leaving Bilbo standing in the hall with his mouth hanging open.

“You may wish to close your mouth, Master Baggins,” Thorin commented on his return. “The flies may find something they like.” He teased, taking a seat again and returning to his tea.

Bilbo's mouth snapped shut and he turned on his heels to put away the rest of the things he bought at the market. “What are you doing here?” He called from the living area. “Don't you have a kingdom to run?”

“Yes, but I needed a small break from those overbearing Elves.” Thorin answered, downing the rest of his tea and getting up to pour himself a glass of ale.

“So, of all places in Middle Earth, you came here to Bag End?” Bilbo questioned, appearing in the dining room.

“You said the door was always open and tea was at four, and...” the Dwarf looked at the cuckoo clock on the wall above the dining room window. “It's 3.30 now.”

“Yes, it-it...it is.” Bilbo floundered, nodding like a broken bobble head. “It is al-almost time for...tea.” he gulped.

“Would you like some help?” Thorin asked, lightly.

“Uh, yes.” Bilbo nodded, then shook his head. “No, no! You are my guest, I can do it myself. Please, make yourself comfortable and at home, and I will have tea out on time.”

Thorin smiled, amused with the Hobbit, as he shuttled off towards the kitchen, mumbling about a list of food he had in his pantry and how he was glad he refilled the wine racks the week before. With the rattle of pots and pans, Thorin took himself into the living room, looking around it with a familiarization, the company of Dwarves all assembled around the fireplace and the old song of Erebor filling the room. His eyes lighted on the fireplace and blinked with surprise, atop the mantle piece was his pipe, he'd unfortunately forgotten it there in the company's haste to leave Bag End the next morning to start the journey. He'd gotten a new one, but the surprise of seeing that one still in the place he'd left it wasn't something Thorin had expected.

“Thorin?” Bilbo's voice called from the kitchen.

Startled, Thorin looked around as if he'd forgotten where he was. “Yes?”

“It would be a help to keep tea on time, if you'd be so good as to set the table for us.” Bilbo said, poking his head out of the kitchen door.

“I can do that.” Thorin nodded, and directed himself to the dish cabinet.

With the table set, Bilbo placed the last food dishes down on the table and smiled triumphantly at Thorin. “That looks perfect.” he said with a satisfactory nod. “I know it's not, probably what you're use to in Erebor, but I promise it is my utmost best.”

“I'm sure that it is.” Thorin smiled back, and out of habit motioned for Bilbo to take a seat, luckily, Bilbo took no notice of it as he did so.

-

After dinner, Bilbo and Thorin retired to the living room, where Bilbo built up a fire in the fire place and Thorin took his pipe from its place on the mantle piece. Bilbo looked up at him as he picked it up, a feather light smile on his lips. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, Bilbo in his favorite and beloved armchair and Thorin standing by the fireplace, both lost deep in thought. Sighing heavily, Thorin moved to a chair beside the window, setting his finished pipe aside, his brow deep with conflict.

“I must confess...” He started, breaking the silence and grabbing Bilbo's attention.

“To what?” Bilbo asked, when the Dwarf didn't continue.

“To why I am really here.”

“Why are you here then, Thorin?” Bilbo asked, in a strong and clear voice.

“I-” Thorin frowned harder, it wasn't easy for him to admit his feelings. “I missed you.”

Bilbo's eyes widened with surprise and shock. “Missed me?” he squeaked out.

“Yes.” Thorin nodded, lifting his eyes to meet Bilbo's. “I've missed you. I've wanted to write you, but never have the time, or the courage...”

“You? Thorin Oakenshield, not have the courage?” Bilbo chuckled, nervous and unbelieving.

“Yes.” Thorin nodded, seriously.

The pair stared at each other, a silent conversation going between them, of long unsaid and unnoticed things. Flustered, Bilbo jumped up from his arm chair and looked around the living room, looking for an excuse.

“I take you that you will be staying the night?” He asked, not looking at Thorin.

“If that's well and good with you?” Thorin answered, his eyes never leaving the Hobbit.

“Then, I should ready a bed for you.” Bilbo said, going to move by Thorin, but was halted by the Dwarf grabbing him by the wrist. “Thorin?” he whispered his name, questioningly.

Thorin didn't move for a moment, he'd come here to regain his courage with the Hobbit, he reminded himself, and stood up. “I'd much rather,” he spoke in a faint whisper, turning Bilbo around to face him, his courage becoming itself again. “Bed with you, Bilbo.” He told him, a confident and impish smirk touching his lips as he said Bilbo's name.

“Thorin.” Bilbo whispered weaker this time.

“Bilbo.” He smiled more, dipping his head to catch the Hobbit's lips with his.

Bilbo's other hand came up and pressed to Thorin's chest, but Thorin's own hand came up and pressed his hand there, patiently waiting against his lip for the moment to catch up with the Hobbit's brain, and took a triumphant breath when Bilbo pressed his lips back up to Thorin's, causing the Dwarf to pull him against him fully and deepen the kiss, unleashing pent up lust and emotion from years on end. After several long moments, Bilbo pulled away, his hand still pressed to Thorin's chest where he could feel the Dwarf's heart pounding.

“I've wanted to kiss you for a long time.” Thorin whispered, smiling.

“Is this what you came for?” Bilbo muttered.

“Mostly.” Thorin nodded, amused.

“You came all this way....”

“To tell you I missed you, to tell you that I love you.” Thorin confessed in full. “And the food.” he added, with a chuckle.

“I-I...” Bilbo backed up, waving his arms around in disbelief. “I can not believe this!”

The King's heart dropped. “Do...you not feel the same?” he asked, softly.

“No, no! I do.” Bilbo snapped. “Oh, believe me, you! I am in love with you, Thorin Oakenshield. But it's been several years, a battle and a good deal of other things un-Hobbit like, waiting for you to even show remotely that you feel the same. And-and I thought, _I thought_ ,” he ranted. “that day in the mountain, with the acorn, that it was going to happen, but no!” He stomped his foot in anger. “Then you just arrive unannounced in my home and just...” He raved, making wild hand gestures.

“The nerve you have, Thorin Oakenshield!”

Thorin grinned. “I'd love the show you the real nerve I have.”

“THORIN!” Bilbo barked, sharply.

“Come, Bilbo.” Thorin smiled, moving over to him and brushing his thumb against Bilbo's anger flushed cheek. “You know I always get lost along my way, once or _twice_.”

Bilbo dropped his head forward, letting out a breath through his nose as Thorin's fingers brushed into the back of his hair. “That is true.” he whispered. “Better late than never, I suppose.”

Thorin moved his fingers from Bilbo's hair to under his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met again. “I'm here now, Bilbo. That's what matters.”

“You should rest.” Bilbo said, biting his lip.

“Perhaps, you're right.” Thorin nodded, catching Bilbo's hint.

Taking a deep breath and nodding, Bilbo took Thorin's hand in his and lead the way to his bedroom. Turning to face Thorin again, Bilbo's hands came up and started at the stings of his shirt, but stopped, realizing what he was doing and embarrassingly moved away, making Thorin smile at him.

“I'll be back.” He said, side stepping the Hobbit and going into the bathroom to get undressed.

Bilbo glanced around his bedroom as the bathroom door closed, at a loss of what to do. Before quickly undressing and slipping in bed, nervous butterflies in his stomach. Thorin stayed in the bathroom for a time after he undressed, wanting to give Bilbo time to do whatever it is he did before bed, settle in and maybe even fall asleep. Figuring time was enough, Thorin cracked up the bathroom door and looked out, the room glowed lightly from the small fire in the fire place, he could just make out the form of Bilbo laying in bed and heard his light snoring. Assured, Thorin opened to door fully and tip toed to the other side of the bed, pulled back the blankets and slipped in beside Bilbo, careful not to disturb him. Thorin had settled in and gotten comfortable, almost dozing off, when the bed shifted beside him, the blankets pulled back and a weight straddled him.

“Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin let out in a husky breath, smile pulling across his lips.

“I've waited quite long enough for you, Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo whispered back, pressing his hands to Thorin's chest. “I won't wait any longer.”


End file.
